thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
M512 90mm SBHV Cannon
Name: M512 90mm SBHV Cannon Model: UNSC M512 Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon Type: Cannon Scale: starfighter Crew: 1 Cover: full Fire Rate: 30 rounds per minute Caliber: 90mm TUNGSTEN Armor Piercing Ballistic Capped Round / 90mm S1 Canister Shell Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-1,125/2,250/4,500m Damage: 3D Description: The M512 90mm Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon is a United Nations Space Command armament that is mounted on the M808B Main Battle Tank. Design Details The M512 90mm SBHVC is the primary weapon of the M808B Main Battle Tank, and is mounted on the rear of the tank's chassis. The 90mm cannon is mounted in a fully-traversing turret mount, which allows the cannon to traverse 360 degrees horizontally and to depress from -10 to approximately +60 degrees vertically. A gyroscope is used to stabilize the cannon, allowing it to be effectively aimed and fired at the "short halt" or on the move. The 90mm High Velocity Cannon is fitted with an insulating thermal jacket to reduce gun-barrel warping caused by uneven thermal expansion. Unlike modern tanks however, the 90mm Cannon is mounted on the aft section of the Scorpion's chassis and contains no crew compartment, as the loading is done automatically and the targeting and firing is performed from the cockpit electronically. Ammunition The M512 uses a wide variety of 90mm ammunition, the most commonly employed of which is the 90mm tungsten Armor Piercing Ballistic Capped Round. This shell sacrifices armor penetration for larger amounts of high explosive filler. It is accelerated to a high velocity and can strike a target at extremely long ranges. Another type of ammunition employed is the S1 Canister Shell, which provides increased destructive capabilities without the use of traditional high explosives. The canister round is lethal against enemy infantry when machine guns or other weaponry cannot be used effectively. The S1 is also effective at breaching walls and damaging structures or other vehicles. Advantages The M512 can effectively destroy any light vehicle with only one shot. The cannon has very little recoil, which may be attributed to an added muzzle brake or to other aspects of its design. Even heavier vehicles like the Covenant Wraith can only withstand two to three rounds before being destroyed. Because of its large area-of-effect and high velocity, the cannon is a very useful anti-infantry weapon as well, able to kill even the toughest enemies (like Hunters) with a single blast. Disadvantages In Gameplay the M512 is unable to fire at anything too close to the Scorpion, as the cannon cannot depress to that shallow an angle. The cannon's large area-of-effect means that precision kills are next to impossible - friendly infantry or vehicles near the target are as likely to feel the force of the blast as the intended target. The 90mm cannon must be reloaded after every shot and the process takes between three to four seconds. In the time it takes for the cannon to reload, the enemy may be able to take action against the tank, and the smoke trail the round leaves behind when fired announces the tank's location, making it easy for anti-armor units to target the Scorpion. Source: *Halo Wiki: M512 Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon *thedemonapostle